O último plano de Dumbledore
by Pearll
Summary: Porque todo mundo merece uma segunda chance...


O Último Plano de Dumbledore.

"Estou vivo!"

Abriu os olhos e reconheceu, pela sujeira e bagunça, que estava no lugar certo. Tentou levantar-se, mas sentiu uma forte dor no pescoço coberto por um enorme curativo. Sentiu um cheiro bem conhecido: essência de Ditamno, aplicada em excesso. Passou a mão sobre o ferimento e constatou que demoraria um bocado a cicatrizar.

Levantou o braço e constatou que a marca de comensal estava ficando clara. Se tivesse um pouco mais de força, ia rir. Escutou a porta do quarto que ocupava no Cabeça de Javali se abrir e viu passar por ela um homem de olhos muito azuis e familiares.

- Vejo que você acordou! – disse Aberforth, examinando-o por trás das lentes sujas de seus óculos. O velho não apresentava nenhum ferimento visível e parecia estar extraordinariamente bem-humorado. – Já faz alguns dias que você está desacordado, mas não corre mais risco de vida. Só vai demorar um pouco para...

- Potter – ele interrompeu, juntando todas as suas forças em tentar falar.

- Não se preocupe, Potter está bem. Voldemort morreu e os comensais estão sendo julgados. E ninguém sabe que você sobreviveu, a polissuco agüentou até o velório.

Respirou profundamente, aliviado. Então Aberforth conseguira administrar a poção que ele prepara no corpo que ambos haviam roubado de um necrotério trouxa para substituí-lo depois que Voldemort o "matasse". Isso porque Dumbledore previu que o Lorde das Trevas o faria.

Dumbledore previu tudo.

- Severo, como foi morrer? – perguntou o velho, num tom casual.

- Doloroso – respondeu, com um fio de voz.

- Eu imaginei. Aqui está sua varinha – disse o dono do bar, lhe estendendo o objeto e em seguida uma presa de basilisco. -, você decide o que...

- Destrua – a voz de Snape ainda era fraca, mas muito decidida.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, Aberforth destruiu a horcrux que Snape criara ao matar Dumbledore, por ordem deste. A varinha pareceu gritar quando foi partida pelo velho barman, que não parecia nem um pouco nervoso ao dar um fim no objeto que salvara Snape de morrer depois do ataque de Nagini.

Novamente o ex-professor respirou profundamente, satisfeito. Esse era mais um plano muito bem sucedido do falecido diretor, dessa vez para salvar sua vida.

- Agora que você é novamente tão mortal quanto eu, o que pretende fazer com essa nova chance que me irmão lhe deu?

- Viver... longe... daqui – respondeu, olhando para o exemplar do Profeta Diário que o outro esquecera sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, cuja manchete era _A verdade sobre Severo Snape_.

- Ah! O garoto deu uma entrevista contando toda a verdade sobre você, foi um choque para a comunidade bruxa. É claro que a maioria das pessoas não está acreditando – fala o velho com um ar de deboche, enquanto surge um meio sorriso, levemente irônico, na boca do ex-comensal. – Mas se você quiser mudar de idéia, aposto que o ministério não te...

- Não – interrompe Snape pela terceira vez nessa noite.

- Está certo, a vida é sua. Vou preparar algo para você comer, precisa recuperar as forças se quer mesmo dar o fora daqui.

_You only live twice or so it seems, / Você só vive duas vezes ou é o que parece,_

_One life for yourself and one for the rest__ / Uma vida para você e uma para o resto_

_And you drift through the years and life seems strange, / E você flutua através dos anos e a vida parece estranha,_

_Till one dream appears and love is its name. / Até que um sonho aparece e amor é seu nome._

_And love is a stranger who'll beckon you on, / E o amor é um estranho que irá acenar para você,_

_Don't think of the danger or the stranger is gone. / Não pense no perigo ou o estranho irá embora._

Cinco meses depois, um bruxo de olhos e cabelos negros (agora curtos), vestindo roupas de trouxa também negras caminhava numa rua pouco movimentada, segurando um livro, de uma autora chamada Rita Skeeter. Ele entra num pub onde uma trouxa morena e bonita já o aguardava, dá um selinho nela e se senta ao seu lado. Ele estranha que ela não desate imediatamente em seu costumeiro falatório, ao invés de ficar apenas observando-o com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Você está atrasado – fala a mulher, fixando nele severamente seus olhos castanhos.

- Me desculpe, Sarah. Acabei me enrolando pra conseguir este livro... – "sem ser visto", ele completa mentalmente.

Era estranho para Snape ter de voltar para o mundo bruxo, ainda que por pouco tempo, depois de tudo que vivera nos últimos tempos, depois da nova vida que adotara. Após sair, ainda devidamente disfarçado, do beco diagonal a certeza de que tomara a atitude correta se tornou absoluta. Foi duro para o ex-professor admitir isso, mas ele estava gostando de viver entre os trouxas, como um deles.

-_ Snape: safado ou santo? _– ela lê o título em voz alta, com uma expressão intrigada. – O que é?

- Ficção, mas você não ia gostar – ele responde com simplicidade, mudando de assunto.– Dizem que é péssimo.

Ele não quis deixar que sua namorada lesse todas aquelas meias-verdades distorcidas, o que foi impossível, uma vez que ela era curiosíssima e fanática por livros e acabou devorando rapidamente a biografia do bruxo. Snape só percebeu que ela já o fizera ao chegar em casa um dia e encontrá-la chorando, com o livro nas mãos.

- Eu disse que era ruim – ele a abraça, tentando repreendê-la e consolá-la ao mesmo tempo. Adorava o coração mole de Sarah.

- Não, é ótimo. E a autora é muito criativa, é só que... Ela precisava matar os melhores personagens? Coitadinho do Snape, ele merecia mesmo um final feliz.

- É, ele merecia.

_You only live twice or so it seems, / Você só vive duas vezes ou é o que parece,_

_One life for yourself and one for your dreams / Uma vida para você e uma para seus sonhos_

_And love is a stranger who'll beckon you on, /E o amor é um estranho que irá acenar para você,_

_Don't think of the danger or the stranger is gone. / Não pense no perigo ou o estranho irá embora._

Snape se lembrava perfeitamente do dia em que conhecera Sarah, quando ela fora lhe mostrar um apartamento, que ele acabou comprando mais tarde. Ele estava recém-recuperado, ainda muito abatido e se vestindo pessimamente como trouxa.

- Bom, é isso. O lugar é ótimo, muito bem localizado e o preço está abaixo do mercado. É melhor o senhor... Como é mesmo o seu nome?

- Evans, Brian Evans – "Evans como Lílian e Brian como Dumbledore", ele pensou. - É, acho que vou ficar.

- Perfeito, senhor Evans. Agora, se o senhor quiser me acompanhar num almoço, poderíamos conversar sobre o contrato.

O humor de Snape estava excepcionalmente bom naquele dia, ajudado pela companhia agradabilíssima de Sarah. Agora eles conversavam sobre banalidades, uma vez que já tinham acertado tudo sobre venda do apartamento. Ela falava sem parar, contrastando drasticamente com o jeito caladão dele.

- Então o senhor é químico? – ela puxa o assunto em que esperava que ele tivesse mais interesse e participação.

- É, sou recém-contratado. Confessor que estou meio... er... desatualizado, mas sou muito competente e estou me aclimatando bem ao trabalho.

- É um trabalho bacana, nunca imaginaria que alguém com um cabelo tão horrível e essas roupas... Me desculpe, eu às vezes falo as coisas sem pensar. Tenho um defeito grave: nasci sem o filtro que deveria ficar entre o cérebro e a boca.

- Tudo bem, eu gosto de sinceridade. Adorei quando você me disse que se eu pechinchasse conseguiria um preço melhor.

- Pra você ver: sabotei minha própria comissão.

- Se eu puder lhe compensar de algum modo, com um jantar talvez. Prometo dar um jeito no meu cabelo – as últimas palavras saem incrivelmente irônicas da boca do professor, mas ambos sorriem, mesmo que o sorriso dela seja meio constrangido.

_This dream is for you, so pay the price. / Este sonho é para você, então pague o preço._

_Make one dream come true, you only live twice. / Realize um sonho, você só vive duas vezes._

n/a: caso alguém queira escutar, a música é You Only Live Twice, no som do Coldplay.


End file.
